User talk:Architect-visionary
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lcok3b.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 08:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello, so sorry to bother you. I have made a wiki, about 5th cell the company who made Lock's quest as well as: Drawn to life, Scribblenauts and many more. I haven't really played Lock's quest, and we are obviously going to need pages, about it. I was wondering, if you could make a few Lock's Quest pages? We only started a month ago, so I am the only editor so far, which means we are by no means great. Anyway, thanks for your time! Congratulations! Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:25, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry to disturb you again. On Dtl wiki, me and the others are in a vote. Me and Clawson (A new editor) think all of the enemies, creations extc should have their own page, but Ta and Clay say they should all be on one page. We are in a vote, on a blog called Vote on Pages. If you could write which one you want in the comments, that would help a lot. Thank you. Ps: Clawson said his on Ta's wall, not on the blog Cheers! The Mega Lettuce Yo Hi... ugh... link me to a page which needs help and I'll give it a go. I like Lock's Quest a lot and have beaten it maybe 3 times so I got a lot of experience. I got experience editing. Just give me a job and I'll do it. p.s. How many people are actually here? I count two, maybe three. p.p.s. My sig has been acting up since Feb. I'll fix it soon but I need to wait till about April (it's complicated). In the mean time here's a link to my userpage: Click -- (talk) 15:40, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to make any changes you think are appropriate. Category:Article stubs is a good place to start. Thanks for helping out :) Architect-visionary (talk) 15:27, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Licensing Yo, I can license your images so that we don't have to leave a disclaimer at the bottom of each page. Just give me a go ahead and till April and I'll get it done ASAP.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:39, March 1, 2014 (UTC) That would be great, thank you! Architect-visionary (talk) 16:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sig and code. Hey man, I should be able to get my sig working soon. I just need to get a little help from an admin I know. I got a friend who could hopefully get the code for Lock's Quest and help us find out some important numbers. I need to give him some encouragement but he should be able to help us out. Sorry I can only leave this one message today and not edit, I got a lot of work to do IRL. I'll check back tomorrow maybe!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I just checked your contributions and... I would like to respectively ask you to reply on my talk page to my comments on yours. Otherwise I don't realise you've replied to me! :) I'm sure you know how to get to my talk page easily so I won't patronize you but I still gotta kindly request that you reply on my TP (I knew a guy who also does this and honestly I never see half the stuff because I never get notified). Thanks!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:57, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Yeah we're not getting a guy for a code analysis. I tried. Sorry I can't really be that active... I got a lot of work to do. The guy regarding the sig seems to be in peaceful protest of me and is blanking me... Maybe I need to ask someone else.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:08, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I have a sig! Yeah! Now, my easter break is coming up. in that time I'll try to play some LQ and get a transcript-- Hyperborrean22Talk 09:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey again Architect sorry to bother you. Just wondering that account on Fanfiction.net had the same profile picture as you so I was wondering if you were the same person. It was called Bugsworld is it you? Have a nice night :). * yes that me Architect-visionary (talk) 08:20, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Architect! How's it going? I've returned today to talk to u about something yet again. So on dtl fan project (real) on ff.net you have been a real help to me and all the other developers on there :). But one thing that really got me is that I never invited you to be a creator of the game. Which I really should have done. So you've been invited to join the dtl 3 fan project (real) as a developer. It'd be very nice if you could join seeing as we are low on staff right now. However it is not compulsory so you don't have to join. So please reply saying whether you wanna join :). UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE THE MEGA LETTUCE Yeah I'll join Architect-visionary (talk) 21:39, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Drawn To Life 3 Fan Project (Real) Hi Architect :) Sorry For The Late Reply. I've Been Absent Since Friday Because I've Been On Holiday At Sommerset Up North. But Im Back Now And Ready To Give You The Details :D. So Our Name Is Drawn To Life 3 Fan Project (Real). We are trying to make A Drawn To Life 3. And Obviously We Will Need A Lot Of Ppl To Make This Dream A Reality. We Are Based On Fanfiction.net (As You Probably Know But Hey xD) And Are Using A Story To Update Ideas (Which Has The Same Name As The Project Itself). Every Member Will Often Be Given Tasks Which Will Help Make The Game. You Are One Of Those Members. When Your Ready Use Your Bugsworld Account To Pm Me On There Telling Me Your Ready For Your First Task As I Already Have It In Mind For You. As I Said Before We Take The Project Very Seriously And Will Fight Hard To Make It Happen. Anyway Its A Pleasure To Have You On The Team And I Look Forward To Working With You :). Until Next Time Peace The Mega Lettuce (Now Im Off To GET instagram! WoO!)